1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including an image adjustment processing function for improving an appearance of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique in which image data resulting from photographing operation is analyzed, and various types of image adjustment processing are performed on the analyzed image data to improve an appearance of an image. Specifically, there is known a technique in which a luminance histogram, a hue, and a saturation of image data, a type of a subject, and the like are analyzed, and contrast or a color tone of an image is adjusted according to a result of the analysis. In addition, there is known a technique in which a main subject is determined from image data or photographing information used when the image data is obtained, and contrast or a color tone of the main subject thus determined is selectively adjusted. Further, Japanese Patent Application laid-open as No. 2007-184887 proposes a technique for determining an intention of a photographer for photography from photographing conditions during the photographing operation and performing image adjustment processing according to a result of the determination.